The present invention relates to a fermenter for cultivating of microorganism. More particularly, it relates to a fermenter for cultivating of microorganisms as well as separating and withdrawing products of metabolism of microorganisms.
Products of metabolism of microorganisms are generally separated after the fermentation for extraction of vinegar, wine and antibiotics. This separation is performed by filtration through filters, with the utilization of auxiliary filtering aids in alluvial filters or application or precoating layers over drim rotary filters. Such filtration can take place only in a batch process. At the same time, the above-mentioned products of metabolism are discontinuously processed during the fermentation.
It has been proposed to utilize ultrafiltration for separation of products of fermentation, as disclosed, for example, in Michaels "Ultrafiltration", Booklet No. 905, AMICON Corp., March 2968, p. 22. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,583 teaches continuous separation of glucose from an enzymatic hydrolysis with the aid of an ultrafilter which is connected in parallel with an enzyme reactor. In this construction smaller molecules of glucose are separated by diaphragms and larger active enzymes are recirculated.
The known apparatuses have many disadvantages. When the membrane filter is located outside of the reaction container, additional pumps, tubular conduits and armature are necessary. The required pumps have the disadvantage that microorganisms, especially mushrooms, are readily damaged in them. The pumps, as well as measuring probes and pipe section in which they are mounted, are always sources of contamination by external microorganisms. Susceptable microorganisms, such as highly cultivated vinegar bacteriam which cannot tolerate even a short interruption of air supply, must be additionally aerated when they travel from the outlet of the fermenter to a further inlet, so as to maintain the lowest possible level rate of perishing.